Alhazad
Alhazad is a central antagonist of the video-game Wild ARMs, working as researcher for the demons. Alhazad is not merely a backroom mad scientist but will show up; throughout the game to attend to work himself. He is the archenemy of the hero "Jack" due to the central part he played in Jack's tragic past. While the leader of the demons named Zeikfried oversees the itinerary of the demons and acts on behalf of their slumbering overlord MOTHER, Alhazad is by far and away the most sadistic of the bunch. Zeikfried eventually tries to pull a coup d'état on MOTHER when it looks like she will be sacrificing her children yet it is left unclear if Alhazad's actions following the attempted coup are for Zeikried's sake, MOTHER's or just his own personal enjoyment. Personality Alhazad is a sadist of the highest variety. He delights in forcing dear friends to kill each other, plunging people into despair and playing on fear and paranoia. It is highly ambiguous as to whether Alhazad preformed his duties so well because of some deep-seated loyalty to the demon's cause to revive MOTHER or whether doing so simply aligned well with his desire to cause others pain. Though he possesses many forms of magic, he plays the part of an arcane mad-scientist. Alhzad spends nearly all of his time advising Zeikfried, otherwise creating new terrors in his lab. However, just because Alhazad is content to let others do the work he is by no means resigned to isolation. Alhazad will give those lower ranking than him (virtually everyone other than Zeikfried and MOTHER) a task to help him complete his research, but will be glad to step in himself, either completing what tasks his allies cannot or just using them as a distraction while he attends to dirty work himself. Powers and Abilities Alhazad's favorite skill is his teleportation ability. He appears in a bright light that warps him into various areas in the game with seemingly no limitations on where he can choose to be. The one place his teleportation seemed to be unable to take him was the town of Saint Centour due to its town-wide ward. In the case of Saint Centour, Alhazad was not deterred by the ward and simply planned his way around it, for Alhazad's most dangerous skill is unquestionably his cunning. Not only is Alhazad a mad genius, but he possesses extreme strategic insights and is a master of manipulations, sizing up foes, predicting their actions and playing his foes like his personal puppets. Alhazad is not just good at manipulating his foes but delights in actually brainwashing people. Alhazad has created body possessing viruses, zombifying soldiers and mentally reprogramming fallen adversaries turning any who fail to kill him into an asset. He specializes in creating monsters, whether said monsters used to be innocents or were simply grown in a test tube is often impossible to tell. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Mutated Category:Monster Master Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil